Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Ichigo Anime Images Profile Images Ep113IchigoKurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep266IchigoKurosaki.png|Ichigo in Las Noches. Episode 346 Ichigo.png|Ichigo seventeen months later. Ichigo Another option.png|Ichigo seventeen months later after regaining his powers. Ep108IchigosTwoSides.png|Ichigo's different aspects. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep8MasakiFamily.png|The Kurosaki Family. Ep8MasakiDead.png|Masaki lies dead on top of Ichigo. Ep8MasakiWipesIchigo.png|Masaki wipes Ichigo's face. Ep178IchigoTatsukiDojo.png|Young Ichigo with Tatsuki Arisawa. Isshin kicks Ichigo (ep1).png|Ichigo being kicked by Isshin. Ichigo meets Rukia2.png|Ichigo meets Rukia Kuchiki. Ep1IchigoFacesFishboneD.png|Ichigo vs. Fishbone D. Bleach 1pt5.png|A wounded Rukia about to give Ichigo her power. Ep1NewShinigami.png|Ichigo becomes a Shinigami. Fishbone purified.png|Ichigo purifies Fishbone D. Ep2IchigoWithMizuiroKeigo.png|Ichigo, Mizuiro, and Keigo. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia hastily greets Orihime. Ep2RukiaBookArgument.png|Ichigo and Rukia argue over her book. Hexapodus dies.png|Ichigo purifies Hexapodus. Hexapodus loses its legs.png|Ichigo cuts off Hexapodus's legs. Ep2YuzuLooks.png|Yuzu Kurosaki looks for her pajamas in Ichigo's room. Ep2AcidwireAttacks.png|Ichigo Kurosaki is attacked by Acidwire. Ep3IchigoStopsBlow.png|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Ichigo protects Orihime. Ep3AcidwireSlamsIchigo.png|Acidwire's tail slams into Ichigo. Bleach 2pt2.png|Rukia removes Ichigo's soul from his body. Modsoul profile.png|Ichigo confronts Kon in his body. Ichigo, Rukia, Juice & Shibata.png|Ichigo and Rukia with the parakeet. Ep4YuzuTellsIchigoKarinSick.png|Yuzu tells Ichigo Karin Kurosaki is sick. Ichigo finds weakened Karin.png|Ichigo finds Karin. Ep5IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo stands on Shrieker's head. Ep5IchigoEngagesShrieker.png|Ichigo engages Shrieker in battle. Ep5IchigoFightsShrieker.png|Ichigo vs. Shrieker. Ichigo Kurosaki returns Shrieker's bombs.png|Ichigo returns Shrieker's bombs. Ep6RukiaGone.png|Ichigo discovers Rukia is absent from his closet. Ep6KonKicksIchigo.png|Kon kicks Ichigo. Ep6IchigoProtectsChildren.png|Ichigo protects the children from "Ichigo". Ichigo Kurosaki and Soul Candy.png|Ichigo with a Soul Candy dispenser. Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon.png|Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon. Ichigo-and-rukia.jpeg|Ichigo getting stepped on by Rukia for questioning her. Ep6IchigoAnger.png|Ichigo's reaction to Operation Spearhead. Rukia Kuchiki Confronts Ichigo Kurosaki about his mother's death.png|Ichigo being confronted by Rukia. Ep9GrandFisherAttacksIchigo.png|Ichigo fights Grand Fisher. Ichigo Grand Fisher Karin.png|Ichigo vs. Grand Fisher. Grand Fisher Stops Ichigo Kurosaki with image of Masaki Kurosaki.png|Ichigo being stopped by Grand Fisher. Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher.png|Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher. Ep7KonIntoPlushy.png|Ichigo putting the Mod-Soul in a plushy. Ep7KonWakesIchigo.png|Kon wakes Ichigo. Ep8IchigoDiscoversMasakiBody.png|Ichigo's grief over Masaki. Ep9IchigoSeversTendon.png|Ichigo severs Grand Fisher's tendon. Ep9RukiaRecognizesGrandFisher.png|Rukia recognizes Grand Fisher. Ep9GrandFisherTauntsIchigo.png|Grand Fisher taunts an injured Ichigo. Ep9IchigoCollapses.png|Ichigo collapses from his wounds. Ep9RukiaHealsIchigo.png|Rukia heals Ichigo. Ep9IsshinIchigoGrave.png|Ichigo and Isshin stand over Masaki's grave. Ep9IchigoStabsGrandFisher.png|Ichigo stabs and wounds the Grand Fisher. IchigoDamagesGrandFisher.png|Ichigo injures Grand Fisher. Isshin & Ichigo talk serious.png|Ichigo and Isshin. Ep9IchigoAsksToRemainShinigami.png|Ichigo asks Rukia to let him remain a Shinigami. Ep10KeigoBeatIt.png|Ichigo tells Keigo to beat it. Ep10RukiaActsMeek.png|Rukia acts shy. Ep10CrowdBwahaha.png|The crowd joins in. Orihime Apologizes to Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Ep10OrihimeLeaves.png|Orihime waves for Tatsuki. Ep10IchigoRukiaWatch.png|Ichigo and Rukia watch. Ep10IchigoDragsKanonji.png|Ichigo drags Kanonji away from the Hollow. Ep10IchigoStopsKanonji.png|Ichigo stops Kanonji from returning. Ep10BladeStuck.png|Ichigo's Zanpakutō gets stuck in the wall. Ep10DonSavesIchigo.png|Kanonji saves a trapped Ichigo. Ep10EarthBoundSpirit.png|The Earth-bound Spirit is revealed. Ichigo fends off Jibakurai.png|Ichigo fends off the Demi-Hollow. I&KvDH profile.png|Ichigo and Kanonji. Kanonball.png|Kanonji uses his Golden Cannonball to free Ichigo. Ichigodftdemihollow.png|Ichigo attacks the Demi-Hollow. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Ichigo and his friends are called before the school principal. Ichigo kicks Fat Ghost (ep 11).png|Ichigo fends off a clingy Plus. Ichigo_exits_his_body.PNG|Ichigo's soul exits his body. 12Ichigo_grabs_Uryu.png|Ichigo grabs Uryū. 12Ichigo_cuts_through_a_Hollow.png|Ichigo cuts through a Hollow. 13Ichigo_arrives.PNG|Ichigo arrives. 14Ichigo_cuts_arrow.PNG|Ichigo cuts through Uryū's spirit arrow. 14Ichigo,_Kon,_and_Rukia_look_on.PNG|Ichigo, Kon, and Rukia look on. 14Ichigo_confronts_Uryu.PNG|thumb|Ichigo confronts Uryū. 14Ichigo_and_Uryu_back_to_back.PNG|Ichigo and Uryū stand back-to-back. Ichigo Kurosaki attacks Menos Grande.png|Ichigo attacks a Menos Grande. 14Menos_kicks_Ichigo.PNG|The Menos Grande kicks Ichigo away. 14Uryu's_plan_in_action.PNG|Uryū's plan is put into motion. 14Uryu_questions_Ichigo.PNG|Uryū asks Ichigo how he has been fighting Hollows all this time. 14Menos_charges_its_Cero.PNG|The Menos Grande charges a Cero. 14Uryu_helps_Ichigo.PNG|Uryū fires arrows to calm down Ichigo's spiritual power. 14Ichigo_resolves_to_not_fight_Uryu.PNG|Ichigo realizes he cannot fight Uryū. Ichigo, Uryu and Mizuiro having lunch.png|Ichigo, Uryū, and Mizuiro having lunch together. Ichigo finds Kon Tied.png|Ichigo finds a taped-up Kon. Ichigo & Renji fight.png|Ichigo vs. Renji Abarai. Renji Injures Ichigo with Shikai.png|Ichigo being injured by Renji. Ichigo's sword is sliced.png|As he tries to finish off Renji, Ichigo's Zanpakutō is broken by Byakuya Kuchiki. Ep52Senka.png|Byakuya uses Senka on Ichigo. Rukia kicks Ichigo's arm away.png|Ichigo being rebuffed by Rukia as she leaves with Byakuya. Ichigo throws Tessai out of bed.png|Ichigo throws Tessai Tsukabishi off of him. Ichigo&UraharaZanp.PNG|Kisuke Urahara holds Benihime over Ichigo. Orihime & Ichigo talk.png|Ichigo and Orihime talk about Rukia's departure. MizuiroWithIchigo.jpg|Ichigo, Mizuiro and Keigo Asano. Ichigo wacks Watermelon Keigo.png|Keigo asks a blindfolded Ichigo where the watermelon is. Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo. Ep18UraharaRemovesIchigosPlus.png|Urahara removes Ichigo's soul from his body. Ururu Vs Ichigo.png|Ichigo vs. Ururu Tsumugiya. Ep18UruruPowerKick.png|Ururu kicks Ichigo. Ururu attacks Ichigo.PNG|Ururu attacks Ichigo. Chain of Fate.PNG|Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Tessai Cuts Ichigo's Soul Chain.png|Tessai severs Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Ep18UraharaDupesIchigo.png|Urahara tricks Ichigo as the Shattered Shaft appears. Ep18IchigoBoundWithKin.png|Ichigo bound with Kin. Ep19IchigoTriesEscapingShatteredShaft.png|Ichigo tries to run up the wall of the Shattered Shaft. Ep19IchigoHollowfies.png|Ichigo begins Hollowfication. Ichigo awakens in inner world.png|Ichigo in his inner world. Ep19IchigoMeetsZangetsu.png|Ichigo meets a mysterious stranger for the first time. Ep19ZangetsuCommendsIchigo.png|Zangetsu commends Ichigo for finding his blade. Ep20ZangetsuConfrontsIchigo.png|Zangetsu confronts Ichigo for running away from Urahara. Ichigo finds his powers.png|Ichigo finds his Zanpakutō handle in a box. The new Ichigo emerges.png|Ichigo emerges from the Shattered Shaft. Ep20Hōzuri.png|Urahara uses Hōzuri on Ichigo. Ichigo and Urahara clash swords.png|Ichigo's sword cut apart by Urahara. Ep20BenihimeCutsSword.png|Urahara cuts Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Ep20IchigoAchievesShikai.png|Ichigo achieves Shikai. Zangetsu.PNG|Ichigo's Shikai, Zangetsu. Ep20IchigoApologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes about his hyper father. Urahara's blood message to Ichigo.png|Ichigo reads Urahara's note. Isshin gives Ichigo a protective charm.png|Ichigo being given a protection charm by Isshin Kurosaki. Ep20IchigoFreaksOut.png|Ichigo freaks out upon seeing Yoruichi talk for the first time in cat form. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Ichigo's friends study his body and soul form. Soul Society arc Ep21IchigoMeetsJidanbō.png|Ichigo vs. Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Ep21IchigoElbowsJidanbō.png|Ichigo shows his new strength against Jidanbō. Ep22IchigoChallengesGin.png|Ichigo attempts to face Gin Ichimaru as Yoruichi Shihōin berates him. Ganju Kicks Ichigo.png|Ichigo being beaten by Ganju Shiba. Result Of Kukaku's Anger.png|Kūkaku Shiba damages her home while injuring Ichigo and Ganju. Sphere Collapses.png|The Kidō sphere collapses, leaving Ichigo and co. stranded in midair. 26Ikkaku and Yumichika arrive.png|Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa arrive. Ikkakuusingscabbardlk3.png|Ichigo vs. Ikkaku. 26Ichigo and Ikkaku clash.png|Ichigo and Ikkaku clash. 26Ikkaku thrusts.png|Ikkaku thrusts at Ichigo. 27Ikkaku is defeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Ichigo. HostageMistake.png|Ichigo and Ganju take Hanatarō Yamada hostage. GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ichigo gives out to Ganju for bringing Hanatarō with him. HanatarōBullied.png|Hanatarō being bullied by Ichigo. 30Hanataro leads.png|Hanatarō leads Ichigo and Ganju through the sewers. 30Ichigo asks.png|Ichigo asks Hanatarō why he is helping them. InSewers.png|Hanatarō tells them of Rukia. 30Ichigo walks.png|Ichigo walks briskly after hearing Rukia blames herself. IchigoHanatarōGanjuEmerge.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo, and Ganju emerge from the sewers. 30Ichigo charges.png|Ichigo charges at Renji. 30Ichigo and Renji clash.png|Ichigo crosses blades with Renji. Abarai renji and kurosaki ichigo-12703.jpg|Ichigo vs. Renji. 30Ichigo pushes.png|Ichigo pushes Renji against a wall. Ichigovsrenji.jpg|Ichigo facing off against Renji. Renji shikai attack.jpg|Renji lunges with Zabimaru. IchigoCantStopZabimaru.png|Ichigo pushed back by Renji's Shikai. 30Ichigo_gets_pushed.png|Ichigo is pushed into a wall. IchigoGetsBackUp.png|Ichigo gets back up after Zabimaru's attack. 31Renji_destroys.png|Renji destroys the building Ichigo is standing on. 31Renji_forces.png|Ichigo is pushed back. Ichigo Attacks Renji (ep31).png|Ichigo fighting Renji. 31Renji_dodges.png|Renji dodges Ichigo's attack. 31Renji_prepares.png|Renji prepares to cut down Ichigo. 31Ichigo_prepares.png|Ichigo raises his Reiatsu. IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo regains his resolve against Renji. 32Renji begs.png|Renji begs Ichigo to save Rukia. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Ichigo being healed by Hanatarō. 36Stopped_in_their_tracks.png|Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō are stopped in their tracks by an enormous Reiatsu. 36Skeleton blade.png|As he runs, Ichigo feels as though someone is constantly holding a sword to his neck. 36Ichigo notices.png|Ichigo notices Ganju and Hanatarō being overwhelmed by the Reiatsu. 36Yachiru_hops.png|Yachiru Kusajishi jumps onto Ichigo's shoulder in an attempt to move to Hanatarō. 36Ichigo_powers_up.png|Ichigo raises his Reiatsu. 36Ichigo_fails.png|Ichigo fails to cut Kenpachi Zaraki. Zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and Kenpachi clash. Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo and Yasutora Sado. Chad and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo risking his life to protect Sado's coin. 38Kenpachi_chases.png|Kenpachi chasing down Ichigo. 38Kenpachi_stabs.png|Ichigo is stabbed by Kenpachi. 39Ichigo_gets_up.png|Ichigo gets up amid a burst of Reiatsu. 39KKenpachi_gets_slashed.png|Kenpachi lets himself get cut so he can get close to Ichigo. 39Kenpachi_unleashes.png|Kenpachi takes off his eyepatch. 39Zangetsu_speaks.png|Ichigo helped by Zangetsu. 39Ichigo_and_Kenpachi_clash.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi clash one last time. IchigovsKenpachi.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi after the clash. Ichigo unconcious.jpg|Ichigo unconscious after fighting Kenpachi. 40Ichigo_and_Kenpachi_lie_defeated.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi lie defeated. Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi. Ep41IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo using Yoruichi's flying device. Ichigo_Rukia_Reunion_ep41.png|Ichigo and Rukia. 42Yoruichi_balances.png|Yoruichi carrying an unconscious Ichigo while escaping from Byakuya. Ep42Taketonbo.png|Yoruichi flips Ichigo on his back. 42Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws his blade in preparation for his training. 45Yoruichi_explains_the_Tenshintai.png|Yoruichi explains the Tenshintai to Ichigo. 45Zangetsu_appears.png|Zangetsu appears behind Ichigo. 45Zangetsu_makes_blades.png|Ichigo watches as Zangetsu summons swords. 45Ichigo_and_Zangetsu_charge.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu charge at each other. 45Ichigo_leaps.png|Ichigo leaps for the sword. 45Zangetsu_shatters_sword.png|Ichigo's 19th sword being destroyed by Zangetsu. Ichigobankaitraining.jpg|Ichigo grabs a jagged blade. 47Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Zangetu's strike. 47Ichigo_spews_water.PNG|Ichigo spews water upon learning of Yoruichi's intentions. 47Ichigo_and_Yoruichi_relax.png|Ichigo relaxing in the hot spring with Yoruichi. 48Ichigo_promises.png|Ichigo promises to attain Bankai by the end of the day. 52Zangetsu_asks.png|Zangetsu asks Ichigo if he can still stand. 54Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo arriving to save Rukia from her execution. 54Sokyoku_prepares.png|Kikōō prepares to charge at Ichigo. 54Ichigo_holds.png|Ichigo frees Rukia from the Arbor of the Sōkyoku. IchigoBleach5jpg6.jpg|Ichigo stops Renji's pursuers. Ep54IchigoDefeatsLieutenants.png|Ichigo defeats Chōjirō Sasakibe and Isane Kotetsu. 054Ichigo_blocks_Byakuya.png|Ichigo challenges Byakuya. Ep57 Ichigo talks to Byakuya.png|Ichigo talking to Byakuya. 057Ichigo_explains.png|Ichigo explains Getsuga Tenshō to Byakuya. Tensa Zangetsu.png|Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. 058Tensa_Zangetsu.png Ichigo holds sword to Byakuya's neck.png|The final fight between Byakuya and Ichigo. 058Ichigo_and_pride.png|Ichigo asks if Byakuya's pride is what is allows him to let Rukia die. 058Ichigo_deflects.png|Ichigo deflecting Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. 059Byakuya_shoots.png|Byakuya shoots through Ichigo's shoulder. 059Ichigo_grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Byakuya's blade. 059Hollow_surprises.png|Possessed by his inner Hollow, Ichigo attacks Byakuya. 059Byakuya_is_wounded.png|Byakuya is wounded by Ichigo's attack. Byakuyavsichigo.jpeg|Ichigo and Byakuya attacking each other. 61Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo stops Sōsuke Aizen's attack on Renji. 61Aizen slashes.png|Aizen effortlessly defeats Ichigo. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Ichigo after his final fight with Byakuya. Ep63ZarakiWantsRematch.png|Kenpachi cuts Ichigo's wooden sword to challenge him. Ichigo and and byakuya.jpg|Ichigo, Renji, & Byakuya. Arrancar arc Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge.png|Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge. Ep110ShinjiAttacksIchigo.png|Shinji Hirako attempts to recruit Ichigo. Ep110ShinjiSaysShush.png|Ichigo vs. Shinji. Karin Questions Ichigo.png|Ichigo being questioned by Karin. Karin stopping_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being stopped by Karin. 114Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks an attack from Yammy Llargo. Ep114UlquiorraWatches.png|Ulquiorra watches the fight between Ichigo and Yammy. Urahara protects Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being protected by Urahara and Yoruichi. Ichigo vs. Hollow.jpg|Ichigo vs. a Hollow. Ichigo_saves_Chad_from_Di_Roy.jpg|Ichigo saves Sado from Di Roy Rinker. 121Grimmjow appears.png|Ichigo fights Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ep122IchigoFightsShinji.png|Ichigo facing off against Shinji. Ep123HiyoriTauntsIchigo.png|Ichigo vs. Hiyori Sarugaki. Vizards pin Hollow Ichigo to ground.png|The other Visored stop Ichigo's inner Hollow from killing Hiyori. Ep123VisoredTrainIchigo.png|The Visored laze around as Ichigo trains. Ep124Panty-FlashTornado.png|Lisa uses Panty-Flash Tornado on Ichigo. Kensei vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Kensei Muguruma attacking a Hollowfied Ichigo. Ichigo_fights_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo fights Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Ichigo fighting a hallucination of Kenpachi. Bleach124.png|Ichigo being stabbed by Hollow Ichigo. Kariya and Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and a hallucination of Kariya. Ichigo_and_his_Inner_Hollow.png|Ichigo faces off against Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_defeats_Hollow_Ichigo.png|Ichigo defeating Hollow Ichigo. Ep126HiyoriUsingGatoringuJidanda.png|Hiyori trains Ichigo. Ep126OrihimeIchigoTalk.png|Orihime talking to Ichigo. 139Grimmjow expresses.png|Ichigo vs. Grimmjow. Orihime&Ichigosmall.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Hueco Mundo arc Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji stops Ichigo from protesting over going to Hueco Mundo. MisatoHittingIchigo.jpg|Ichigo being hit by Misato Ochi. Tatsuki confronts Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Tatsuki. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Ishida, Ichigo, and Sado enter Hueco Mundo. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg|The Reishi sphere around the group begins to crack. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji, and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo and Renji are surrounded by Hollows in the Forest of Menos. Five ways.jpg|Ichigo and the others separate. Ichigo vs. Dordonii.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. 152Dordoni attacks.png|Dordoni attempts to attack Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck while Ichigo holds her. Ulquiorra fights Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra Cifer provokes Ichigo into attacking him. IchigoAndUlquoirraClashForTheFirstTime.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra. UlquoirraConsumedByGetsuga.jpg|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō being used against Ulquiorra. UlquoirraStabsIchigo.jpg|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo in the chest with his bare hand. Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo with his hand. Ichigo Masked.jpg|Ichigo's mask while fighting Grimmjow. IchigovsGrimmjow2K.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow fight. 166Ichigo protects.png|Ichigo protecting Orihime and Nel from Grimmjow's attack. IchigovsGrimmjow.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow. 166Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashing Grimmjow. 167Ichigo catches.png|Ichigo after defeating Grimmjow. 190Grimmjow is attacked.png|Ichigo watches as Grimmjow is attacked by Nnoitra Gilga. Ep190NnoitraOverwhelms.png|Nnoitra attacks Ichigo. Ep191IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo swings at Nnoitra. Ichigo vs nnoitra.jpg|Ichigo's Bankai blade grabbed by Nnoitra. Ep192NellielHelpsIchigo.png|Nelliel helps Ichigo. Ep192NellielIchigoVsNnoitra.png|Ichigo and Nelliel vs. Nnoitra. 195Tesra enters.png|Ichigo being beaten by Tesra Lindocruz. 195Kenpachi blocks.png|Kenpachi arrives in Hueco Mundo and rescues Ichigo. E196 Yachiru kicks Ichigo.png|Yachiru kicks Ichigo. Fake Karakura Town arc Rudobōn attacking Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Rudbornn Chelute. IchigoKurosaki (Vs Ulquiorra).jpg|Ichigo faces off against Ulquiorra. Ep227IchigoSadoAttack.png|Ichigo and Sado meet Keigo and Mizuiro. Ep216IchigoUlquiorraClash.png|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra. Getsugaswordplay.png|Ulquiorra blocks Ichigo. Ep268UlquiorraBeratesIchigo.png|Ulquiorra berates Ichigo for using Getsuga Tenshō again. Ep268UlquiorraIntervenes.png|Ulquiorra prevents Ichigo from helping Orihime. Ichigo Vs Ulquiorra.jpg|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra Cifer. Potential ichigo profile.jpg|Ichigo attacking. Ulquiorra Surprises Ichigo.png|Ichigo being attacked from behind by Ulquiorra 267Santen Kesshun protects.png|Ichigo being protected by Orihime while Ulquiorra attacks. Masked Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo summons his Hollow mask. Ichigo Hollow Mask Yeyes.jpg|Ichigo with his Hollow mask on. Ulquiorra vs. Ichigo.jpg|Ulquiorra attempts to decapitate Ichigo. Greenlight ichigo.jpg|Ichigo with his Hollow mask facing Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Ichigo showing his defiance.jpg|Ichigo injured. Ep270UlquiorraGoadsIchigo.png|Ulquiorra goads Ichigo into using Getsuga Tenshō. Ep270UlquiorraTellsIchigoToGiveUp.png|Ulquiorra tells Ichigo to surrender. Ep270UlquiorraPushesIchigo.png|Ulquiorra overwhelms Ichigo with his speed. Oscuras Hole.jpg|Ichigo seemingly finished off by Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Ep271HollowIchigoSurprisesUlquiorra.png|Hollow Ichigo appears behind Ulquiorra. Ep271HollowIchigoCero.png|Ichigo charges a Cero aimed at Ulquiorra. Ep272IchigoTossesUlquiorra.png|Ichigo tosses aside the mortally wounded Ulquiorra. Ichigobreaksfree.PNG|Ichigo's breaks free of his Hollow's control. Ichigo and others around fire.jpg|Ichigo is confronted with versions of his friends in Isane's dream. Renji begging Ichigo to save Rukia.jpg|Ren Jin asks Ichigo to save Rukiruki in Isane's dream. Ichigo in Lamp Society.jpg|Ichigo and the others arrive in Lamp Society in Isane's dream. Ichigo saves Rukia from Sokyoku.jpg|Ichigo saves Rukia from the Solamp in Isane's dream. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo brings Rukia away from Yammy. Ichigo's New Hollow Mask.jpg|Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo Hollow Mask Close Up.png|Close up of Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo blocks Yammy.png|Ichigo blocks an attack by Yammy. Yammy grabs Ichigo.png|Yammy grabs Ichigo. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Ichigo and Unohana in the Garganta. Ep288UnohanaOffersRestoration.png|Unohana offers to restore Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ichigo's Arrival In Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen moves close to Ichigo. 294Ichigo pounces.png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. Ep296Chōhigezutsuki.png|Isshin uses Chōhigezutsuki on Ichigo. IchigoIsWinded.jpg|Ichigo tired while fighting Gin. GinAppearsBehindIchigo.png|Gin appears behind Ichigo. IchigoDodgesGinsAttack.jpg|Ichigo attacked by Gin's Bankai. YamishiniNoYariKnocksIchigoIntoABuilding.jpg|Ichigo knocked into a building by Gin. IchigoEngagesGin.jpg|Ichigo vs. Gin. Jinzen 302.jpg|Ichigo training in the Dangai. Ep302TensaZangetsuAppears.png|Tensa Zangetsu greets Ichigo. TensaZangetsu grabs Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu grabs Ichigo. Ep302RipOutSource.png|Tensa Zangetsu rips out the root of Ichigo's despair. Ep302HollowRevealed.png|Hollow Ichigo appears behind Tensa Zangetsu. Zangetsu pulls Hollow.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu pulls Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo. Merged Tensa Zangetsu V Ichigo.png|The merged spirit battles Ichigo. Isshin Ichigo Dangai.png|Isshin and Ichigo in the Dangai. Ichigo vs fused Zangetsu.jpg|Ichigo vs. the merged spirit. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png ep 309.jpg|The merged spirit impales Ichigo. Ichigo Pierced By Hollow Tensa.jpg|Ichigo impaled by the merged spirit. 308Ichigo_arrives.png|Ichigo arrives in the real Karakura Town. Ichigo Arrives.jpg|Aizen sees Ichigo. 308Ichigo_moves.png|Ichigo moves Aizen away from Karakura Town. Ichigo Post Dangai.jpg|Ichigo post-Dangai training. 308Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. 308Ichigo_injures.png|Ichigo slashes Aizen. 309Ichigo_is_burned.png|Ichigo is left burnt. Ichigo new Tensa Zangetsu (ep 309) 2.JPG|Ichigo's arm is burnt. 309Aizen_prepares.png|Ichigo is attacked by Aizen. 309Ichigo_destroys.png|Ichigo breaks through the circle. New Tensa Zangetsu ep 309.JPG|Ichigo prepares to use Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. 309Ichigo_activates.png|Ichigo activates Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo Final Getsuga.jpg|Ichigo using the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Mugetsu.jpg|'Mugetsu'. Kurosaki Ichigo can't see Aizen.JPG|Ichigo looks away from Aizen being sealed. Ep309UraharaExplainsSeal.png|Urahara explains Aizen's seal. Ichigo Talks With Urahara.jpg|Ichigo and Urahara talk after Aizen's defeat. 310Ichigo_collapses.png|Ichigo collapses as his powers leave him. Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png|Rukia disappears from Ichigo's sight. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343IchigoSitsUp.png|Ichigo sits up in bed. Ep343YuzuYells.png|Yuzu scolds Ichigo. Ep343IchigoMeetsUpWithMizuiro.png|Ichigo meets up with Mizuiro. Ep343IchigoKeigoGrapple.png|Ichigo grapples with Keigo. Ep343IchigoDistractedInClass.png|Ichigo is distracted by his Substitute Shinigami Badge during class. Ep343UryuRunsBy.png|Uryū rushes passed Ichigo's classroom. Ep343KeigoIchigo.png|Keigo discusses Rukia with Ichigo. Ep343KeigoFollowsIchigo.png|Keigo follows Ichigo of the roof. Ep343ThiefPassesIchigo.png|A thief shoves passed Keigo. Ep343IchigoPunch.png|Ichigo punches the thief. Ep343Isshin fall out window.png|Isshin falls out a window. Ep343IchigoIsshinWindow.png|Ichigo tries to make Isshin fall. GinjoandIchigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo Ginjō's bag. Ep343IchigoMocksTatsuki.png|Ichigo mocks Tatsuki. Ep343OrihimeDrainPipe.png|Orihime slides down the drain pipe. Ep343EmployerYells.png|Ichigo's boss yells at him over the phone. Tatsuki gives out to Orihime.png|Ichigo annoyed over Tatsuki giving out to Orihime. Yuzu's Exam Result.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Ep344UryuKickIchigo.png|Uryū kicks Ichigo. Obuta beat down.png|Ichigo and Uryū knock Obuta to the ground. Ep344GangAttacks.png|The gang attacks again. Ep344IchigoFights.png|Ichigo fights the gang. Ep344IkumiKidnapsIchigo.png|Ikumi kidnaps Ichigo. Ep344IchigoTiedUp.png|Ichigo bound by Ikumi. Ep344ThrowingListJobs.png|Ikumi orders Ichigo to complete a list of jobs. Ep344IkumiIntimidatesIchigo.png|Ikumi reminds Ichigo why she hired him. Ep344KaoruIkumiIchigo.png|Ichigo watches as Ikumi talks with Kaoru Ep344IkumiHitsIchigo.png|Ikumi hits Ichigo over the head. Ep344IchigoYells.png|Ichigo yells at the stranger. E344 Ichigo Ikumi Kugo.jpg|Ichigo and Ikumi listen to Kūgo. Ep344IchigoIsshinPicture.png|Ichigo sees the picture father. Ep344IchigoWatches.png|Ichigo watches Karin leave the Urahara Shop. Ep344KugoFollowsIchigo.png|Kūgo addresses Ichigo after following him to Urahara's Shop. Ep344IchigoGainsCard.png|Ichigo receives a card from Kūgo. Ep344IchigoLaments.png|Ichigo sits quietly in his room. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Orihime fidgets in Ichigo's bedroom. Ep344OrihimeQuizzesIchigo.png|Orihime quizzes Ichigo. Ep345OrihimeFantasy.png|Ichigo as he appears in Orihime's fantasy of how he invites her into his home. Ep345IchigoDream.png|Ichigo dreams about Rukia. Ep345TsukishimaAppears.png|Ichigo notices Tsukishima arrive on the scene. Ep346IchigoPhone.png|Ichigo call Xcution. Ep346Meeting.png|Ichigo meets with Kūgo. Ep346IchigoUsesCard.png|Ichigo uses the card. E346 Kugo shows Ichigo Sword.jpg|Ichigo in Xcution's hideout listening to Kūgo explain about Fullbring. E346 Sado Ichigo in Xcution.jpg|Ichigo and Sado meet in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo visits Ishida.png|Ichigo and Orihime visits Uryū in the hospital. Kugo taunts Ichigo.png|Kūgo taunts Ichigo. Riruka puts Ichigo in the box.png|Riruka Dokugamine places Ichigo in the dollhouse. Riruka looks in on Ichigo.png|Riruka looks in on Ichigo in the box. Ichigo in the Dollhouse.png|Ichigo in the dollhouse. Mad Beast Mode.png|Ichigo runs from Tsukishima Ep351 Fullbring Focus.png|Ichigo's badge being used as his Fullbring focus. E351 Jackie attacks Ichigo.jpg|Jackie Tristan attacks Ichigo with her Fullbring. Ep352IchigoSurprisesJackie.png|Ichigo takes Jackie by surprise. Ep352JackieVSIchigo.png|Jackie trains Ichigo. Ichigos fullbring goes berserk.png|Ichigo's badge starts to go berserk. Ep352IchigoFBPowersEvolve.png|Ichigo's Fullbring powers evolve. Ichigo Fullbring Evolved.jpg|Ichigo's Fullbring evolved. Ep352 Ichigo Bringer Light.PNG|Bringer Light. Ichigo activates Fullbring.PNG|Ichigo activates his Fullbring. Ichigo attacks Tsukishima.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima. Kugo defends Ichigo.png|Kūgo defends Ichigo from Tsukishima. Ep353FullbringFades.png|Ichigo's Fullbring fades from his left shoulder. Ep353KugoElbowsIchigo.png|Kūgo elbows Ichigo. Ichigo's clash with Tsukishima.png|Ichigo clashes with Tsukishima. Ichigo attacking Tsukishima from behind.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. Ep354IchigoAttacksTsukishimaAgain.png|Ichigo clashes with Tsukishima again. Ep353Engulfed.png|Ichigo is engulfed in Reiatsu. Ep354IchigoInsideGameWorld.png|Ichigo locked inside the gaming dimension as Yukio Saves him. Ep354YukioReleasesIchigo.png|Yukio releases Ichigo. Ep354IchigoQuestionsKugo.png|Ichigo questions Kūgo. Ep354YukioInterrupts.png|Yukio interrupts Kūgo. Ep354SadoWakesUp.png|Sado sits up distressed. Ep354YukioActivatesHisPowers.png|Yukio Hans Vorarlberna uses his Fullbring on Ichigo. Ep354GamingDimension.png|Ichigo and Kūgo re-enter the gaming dimension. Ep354Background.png|Yukio generates a 2D background. Yukio Generates 6 Lives.jpeg|Yukio gives Ichigo and Ginjō 6 lives each. Ep354IchigoFullbring.png|Ichigo releases his Fullbring Ep354KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo trains Ichigo. Ep354KugoAttacks.png|Kūgo slashes Ichigo's shoulder. Ep356 Kugo v Ichigo.jpg|Kūgo counters Ichigo's attack. Ep356KugoBlindsIchigo.png|Ichigo blinded by Kūgo. Ichigo's Fullbring is completed.png|Ichigo's Fullbring enters its final stage. Ichigo's completed Fullbring.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. E356 Ichigo Kugo post explosion.jpg|Kūgo reveals Ichigo has completed his Fullbring. Ichigo tired doing push-ups.png|Ichigo, tired after doing push-ups. Ichigo talks with Ginjo.png|Ichigo talks with Ginjō. Ep358 Ichigo holding sword.png|Ichigo holding sword. Yukio Generates Hollows.png|Yukio generates Hollows for Ichigo to fight. E358 Ichigo confused.png|Ichigo's friends are confused why Ichigo is angry at Tsukishima. Ichigo Runs from Tsukishima.png|Ichigo runs from Tsukishima in shock. Ginjo finds Ichigo.png|Ginjō catches up to Ichigo. Ichigo Assaults Tsukishima.png|Ichigo begins his assault on Tsukishima. Yukio's tracking device.png|Yukio removes the tracking device from Ginjō. Ichigo Cornered.png|Ichigo is cornered by Tsukishima and the Xcution members. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Tsukishima cut by Ichigo.png|Tsukishima's arm is lightly cut by Ichigo's attack. Ep359YukioAppears.png|Yukio appears to Ichigo and Kūgo. Ep353SadoAttacks.png|Ichigo watches Sado attack. Ep353IchigoOverhears.png|Ichigo realizes how much his friends have worried about him. Ep353Evading.png|Tsukishima evades Ichigo. Ep353IchigoLeapsAtTsukishima.png|Ichigo leaps after Tsukishima. Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Ep353IchigoVsTsukishima1.png|Ichigo vs. Tsukishima. Ep353SadoStopsIchigo.png|Sado stops Ichigo. Kugo stabbed by Tsukishima.png|Kūgo takes the hit for Ichigo, Ep360KugoOverIchigo.png|Kūgo betrays Ichigo. Ep356BladeSlice.png|Kūgo slices Ichigo. Ep356OrihimeHealsIchigo.png|Orihime heals Ichigo. Ep356IchigoStands.png|Ichigo gets up. Ep356OrihimeInformsIchigo.png|Orihime informs Ichigo about her and Sado training. Ep356IchigoRestart.png|Ichigo demands to continue the sparring match. Ep356IchigoWound.png|Ichigo's leg wound. Ep356IchigoBlindlyCallsOut.png|Ichigo blindly calls out. Ep356KugoPunchesIchigo.png|Kūgo punches a blind Ichigo. Ep356Stabbed.png|Ichigo is stabbed. Ep356KugoTurnsHisBack.png|Kūgo turns his back on injured Ichigo. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Kugo laughs maniacally.png|Kūgo bursts into laughter. Ep360OrihimeProtectsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima. Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives to help. Ginjo falls.png|Ginjō falls after being cut by Tsukishima. Chad punches Ichigo.png|Sado punches Ichigo. Ep359KugoExplains.png|Kūgo shares his views. Ep359TsukishimaVSIchigo.png|Tsukishima vs. Ichigo. Ep361KugoInformsIchigo.png|Kūgo informs Ichigo of their plan. Ep361IchigosFullbringLeaves.png|Kūgo steals Ichigo's Fullbring. Ep361IchigoCries.png|Ichigo cries after losing his powers. Ep361IchigosChainsBreaks.png|Ichigo regains his resolve and breaks the chains. Ep361GiveThemBack.png|Ichigo demands Kūgo give his powers back. Ep361IchigoStabbedAgain.png|Ichigo is impaled again. Rukia Returns.png|Rukia stabs Ichigo with Urahara's special sword. Ep361IchigoShinigamiAgain.png|Ichigo is a Shinigami again. Ep361RukiaYells.png|Rukia berates Ichigo. Ep361RukiaWithSword.png|Rukia explains the sword. Ep361KugoIchigoFight.png|Kūgo clashes with Ichigo. Ep361IchigoSwingsHisSword.png|Ichigo swings his Zanpakutō at Kūgo. Ep361GetsugaPrep.png|Ichigo prepares a Getsuga Tenshō. getsuga tensho on kugo.png|Ichigo using Getsuga Tenshō. Ep362TheShinigamiForce.png|The Shinigami force stare down Kūgo. Ep362ShingamiAndIchigo.png|The Shinigami appear behind Ichigo. Ep362KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo and Ichigo battle. ichigo attacked by kugo.png|Ichigo being attacked by Kūgo. Ep362ForestFight.png|Battling in the forest. Ep362IchigoBlocks.png|Ichigo blocks the energy attack. Ep362KugosExplosion.png|Kūgo's Reiatsu goes wild. Ep362IchigoAttackingXcution.png|Ichigo attacks the member of Xcution. Ep362SceneDistorts.png|The area around Ichigo is revealed to be digital. Ep363KugoIchigoFaceOff.png|Kūgo faces off against Ichigo. Ep363IchigoKicksUryu.png|Ichigo kicks Uryū. Ichigo's new Bankai 2.png|Ichigo's new Bankai. Ep365IchigoThirdBankai.png|Ichigo prepares to swing his sword. Captainsmeetichigo.png|Captains greet Ichigo. Ep365UryuIchigoHiding.png|Uryū and Ichigo hide to discuss their tactics. Ichgiocutskugo.png|Ichigo cuts Kūgo. Ichigovskugo.png|Ichigo vs. Kūgo. Ep366IchigoVsKugo.png|Ichigo outpaces Kūgo. Ep365IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo explains his choice. Ep366IchigoKeepsBadge.png|Ichigo keeps the badge. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kugo's coffin leaving the Soul Society. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Things return to normal in the Kurosaki Clinic. Ep64IchigoHollow.png|Ichigo purifies a Hollow. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Ichigo watches as Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo and Renji are caught struggling. Ep67KurodoGivesHimselfAway.png|Kurōdo gives himself away as Sado. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Ichigo receives Ririn's letter. Ep68IchigoTriesBankai.png|Ichigo's Bankai fails. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. Ichigo asking for urahara's phone.jpg|Ichigo being held back by Jinta, Ururu, Uryū, and Renji. Renji Uryū and Ichigo in the museum.jpg|Renji, Uryū, and Ichigo in the museum. Zanketsu.jpg|Alternative and offending spelling of Zangetsu. Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband with Ichigo, Uryū, and Sado looking over her shoulder. Ep67PointingFingers.png|Ichigo and friends blame each other. Renji and Ichigo arguing.jpg|Renji and Ichigo arguing. Ichigo&Renji back2back.jpg|Ichigo and Renji find their Gigai slumped beside each other. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Discovering the culprit is Urahara. Episode69YoshinoMeetsIchigo.png|Ichigo meets Yoshino Sōma. Episode69IchigoVSYoshino.png|Ichigo vs. Yoshino. Episode69IchigoRirinDown.png|Ririn and Ichigo. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Ichigo and co. visit Uryū in the hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Episode72IchigoGasTank.png|Ichigo uses a gas canister to stop the water. Episode73EncasedInWater.png|Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo are caught. Ep73IchigoTellsThemToFlee.png|Ichigo tells Orihime and Sado to escape. Episode73HoBanBattle.png|Renji and Ichigo surrounded by water columns. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|Using the water in their bodies. Episode74IchigoFindsUryu.png|Ichigo thinks he has found Uryū. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Ichigo and friends, including Mod Souls, search for Uryū and the Bount. Ep75DiscoveringMansion.png|Ichigo and company find Jin Kariya's mansion. Ep75MeetingKariya.png|Ichigo meets Kariya for the first time. Utagawa traps Ichigo in Snake Net.png|Ryō Utagawa traps Ichigo within Fried's Snake Net. RyoSendsMultipleSnakes.jpg|Ryō sends multiple snakes at Ichigo. Ichigo-vs-Utagawa.jpg|Ichigo faces off against Ryō. Ichigo-vs-Maki.jpg|Ichigo attacks Maki Ichinose. MakiAttacksIchigo.jpg|Ichinose attacks Ichigo. KariyaCallMakiBack.jpg|Kariya orders Ichinose to fall back as Ichigo watches. Ichigo talking to Ririn.jpg|Ichigo talks to Ririn over the phone. IchigoAndFriendsBountArc.png|Ichigo and his friends. Episode82IchigoOverwhelmed.png|Ichigo is overwhelmed by 'Dalk. Episode82IchigoCaught.png|Ichigo is caught in Dalk'''s web. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png|Possessed by his inner Hollow, Ichigo stabs '''Dalk. Ichigo vs. Dalk.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dalk. Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png|Izuru Kira offers to help Ichigo carry Keigo. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|The group listens. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji go on. Episode89SavedByHisagiKira.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help. Episode89OrihimeSavesIchigo.png|Orihime protects Ichigo and Ririn. Episode90KariyaInjuresIchigo.png|Kariya punches Ichigo. Kariya Elbow Block.jpg|Ichigo and Kariya battle again. Episode91KariyaIchigoEngage.png|Kariya and Ichigo locked in battle. Grabbing Ichigo By The Hair.jpg|Kariya grabs Ichigo by the hair. Knee To The Stomach.jpg|Kariya knees Ichigo in the stomach. Stopping Getsuga.jpg|Kariya stops a Getsuga Tenshō. Kariya Zangetsu.jpg|Kariya hold Zangetsu. Episode91IchigoStabsHimself.png|Ichigo stabs himself with Zangetsu. Ichigo In His Inner World.jpg|Ichigo meets Zangetsu in his inner world. Ichigo And Kariya Clash.jpg|Ichigo and Kariya clash. Ichigo Against Kariya.jpg|Ichigo vs. Kariya. Kariya reveals the Bounts' true plan - Episode 90.png|Kariya reveals the Bount's true plans to Ichigo. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leaves for Soul Society. ByakuyaIchigoOrihime.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from arguing with Byakuya. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo gets involved. Episode96ThreeExtremes.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya with Ichigo in the way. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|'Dalk' interrupts the battle. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao explains the Bount's creation and reason for existence. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryū and Ichigo leave Ran'Tao. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado and Ichigo help an injured Nemu Kurotsuchi. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Ichigo in Tōshirō Hitsugaya's office. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Orihime and Kira arrive. Ichigo appears before Kariya.png|Ichigo appears before Kariya. Ep107 IchigoBankai1.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ep107IchigoAttacksKariya.png|Ichigo attacks Kariya. Ep107IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo protects Ran'Tao and Uryū. Episode107IchinoseVIchigo.png|Ichinose clashes with Ichigo. Ichigo vs. Kariya.jpg|Ichigo vs. Kariya. Jin vs ichigo.JPG|Ichigo and Kariya clash powers. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji reflect on the Bount. Episode109Flowers.png|Ichigo gets flowers for the Dead Girl. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo stops Kon from staying with Rukia. Episoded109UkitakeAdvisesIchigo.png|Ukitake advises Ichigo about the Bount. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep178MasakiBabyIchigo.png|Masaki cuddles baby Ichigo. Ep178KurosakiFamily.png|Ichigo's happy family. Kenryu and Enryu take Rurichiyo from Ichigo.png|Rurichiyo is taken by her bodyguards from Ichigo. Lurichiyo at the dinner table.png|Rurichiyo has dinner with Ichigo's family. The group at the arcade.png|The group at an arcade. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin at the table. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime, and Uryū intervene. Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo from proceeding further. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Episode170IchigoVsFirstAssassin.png|Ichigo vs. First Assassin. Episode170AssassinDies.png|The Assassin dies in the explosion. Epsiode170RukiaInterferes.png|Rukia interferes and helps Ichigo. Ichigo and Rukia stuck.png|Ichigo and Rukia are caught in Genga's attack. Episode175RiruichiyoIchigo.png|Rurichiyo shares her concerns with Ichigo. Ichigo and Hanza clash.png|Ichigo and Hanza Nukui clash. Ichigo vs. Hanza (Rematch).png|Ichigo and Hanza fight once again. Ichigo vs. Hanza - Final Battle.jpg|Ichigo and Hanza cross blades. Episode177HanzaVsIchigo.png|Ichigo and Hanza fight. Ichigo Vs. Hanza (Rematch).jpg|Hanza appears behind Ichigo. Ichigo gets choked by his mother.png|Ichigo is choked by an illusion of Masaki. Ichigo breaks Saiga.png|Ichigo breaks Saiga. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|The group is informed of Rurichiyo's wedding. Ichigo and Co. head towards the palace.png|In search of Rurichiyo. Ep180ResistanceAtManor.png|Ichigo and co. are faced with resistance. Ichigo blocks the assassin's attack.png|Ichigo protects Rurichiyo from an assassin. Ep181IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo interrupts the wedding. Ep181RurichiyoStabsIchigo.png|Ichigo stabbed by the imposter. SoifonIchigo2.png|Ichigo and Suì-Fēng. SoifonHostage.png|Ichigo takes Shū Kannogi as a fake hostage in front of Suì-Fēng. Ep182InWaterways.png|Shū, Ichigo, and Rukia hide in the underground waterways. Ep182SurroundedBy3rdDivision.png|Ichigo and co. surrounded by 3rd Division. Ep182ShuStopsThem.png|Shū prevents them from fighting. Amagai vs. Ichigo - Round 1.jpg|Ichigo fights Shūsuke Amagai. Ichigo points Zangetsu at Kumoi.png|Ichigo points Zangetsu at Kumoi. Amagai Vanishes.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Shū stand over Kumoi's body. Ichigo Prepares To Attack Amagai.png|Ichigo preparing to attack Amagai. Ichigo Vs Amagai.jpg|Ichigo vs. Amagai. IchigoVSAmagai.jpg|Ichigo fights Amagai. Amagai Flips Ichigo.jpg|Amagai catches Ichigo's blade. Ichigo Amagai Mask.jpg|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Ichigo overwhelms Amagai.jpg|Ichigo overwhelms Amagai. Surprise Getsuga.png|Amagai is hit by a Getsuga Tenshō. Getsuga Vs Fire.png|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō and Amagai's flame attack collide. Ichigo Amagai Final Clash.png|Ichigo and Amagai attack each other. ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo from going to Amagai's side. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Ichigo_notices.png|Ichigo notices Zangetsu can hear something which he cannot. 230Ichigo_apologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes to Zangetsu. 230Mayuri_goes_over.png|Mayuri explains Ichigo's blade as Ichigo watches. 231Ichigo_lands.png|Ichigo lands on a riverbank. 231Senkaimon_appears.png|A Senkaimon appears above Ichigo. Ep231RukiaInjured.png|Ichigo catches Rukia. Ep231FreezingGround.png|Sode no Shirayuki freezes the ground in front of Ichigo and Rukia. Ep231AvoidsTsukishiro.png|Ichigo avoids Tsukishiro. 231Sode_no_Shirayuki_shatters.png|Sode no Shirayuki shatters into ice in front of Ichigo. Ep231IcyBlast.png|Ichigo distracted by icy winds. 231Yoruichi_returns.png|Yoruichi returns. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Yoruichi_states.png|Yoruichi states she will be leaving soon, so Ichigo can come with her. Sode no Shirayuki fights Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki. Sode no Shirayuki Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki. 232Ichigo_and_Yoruichi_arrive.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi arrive in Soul Society. 232Ichigo_touches.png|Ichigo touches the tang of Zangetsu. 232Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands in front of Rukia. 232Rukia_asks.png|Rukia asks Ichigo why he is here. Ep232SodeGetsBehind.png|Sode no Shirayuki gets behind Ichigo. 232Chunk_of_ice_covers.png|A chunk of ice covers the right side of Ichigo's face. 232Ichigo_prepares.png|Ichigo prepares a Getsuga Tenshō. 232Getsuga_Tensho_dissipates.png|The Getsuga Tenshō dissipates. Ep232SorenSokatsui.png|Ichigo watches as Rukia fights her Zanpakutō spirit. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa arrives. 232Ichigo_hosts.png|Ichigo hosts the Arrancar Encyclopedia. Muramasa Confronts Ichigo.png|Muramasa confronts Ichigo. 233Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa is behind all of this. 233Ichigo_says_this_is_not_true.png|Ichigo says this is not true. 233Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Rukia to stay there. Ichigo Chases Muramasa.png|Ichigo chases Muramasa. 233Muramasa_blocks.png|Muramasa blocks Ichigo's attack. 233World_begins.png|The world around Ichigo begins to distort. 233Ichigo_struggles.png|Ichigo struggles to get up. 233Portal_opens.png|A portal opens under Ichigo. Ep233ReachingZangetsu.png|Muramasa pulls Zangetsu out of Ichigo. 233Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands with his Hollow mask covering half of his face. Ep233HollowIchigoControl.png|Hollow Ichigo in control. 233Ichigo_cuts.png|Ichigo cuts into the tower. 233White_substance_covers.png|A white substance covers Ichigo's wound. Ep233MuramasaHollowfiedIchigo.png|Muramasa fights Hollowfied Ichigo. 233Hollow_form_breaks.png|Ichigo's Hollow form breaks apart around him. 234Ichigo_lies.png|Ichigo lies on a skyscraper in his inner world. Ep234MuramasaInnerWorld.png|Muramasa appears in Ichigo's inner world. 234Ichigo_wonders.png|Ichigo wonders how this is possible. 234Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa what Kōga Kuchiki is thinking. 234Ichigo_runs.png|Ichigo runs towards Muramasa. 234Ichigo_lies_in_a_smoky_void.png|Ichigo lies in a smoky void. Ep234HandsIchigoChest.png|Muramasa pulls out Hollow Ichigo. 234Ichigo_and_Uryu_are_served.png|Ichigo and Uryū are served watermelon stew. 235Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Zangetsu is a part of him. 235Ichigo_admits.png|Ichigo admits he does not know what to do with himself. 235Ichigo_proclaims.png|Ichigo proclaims he is a Human. 235Ichigo_glows.png|Ichigo glows with blue Reiatsu. 235Ichigo_says_he_will_regain_control.png|Ichigo says he will regain control. 236Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa talks a lot. 236Ichigo_assumes.png|Ichigo assumes a battle stance. 236Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to activate his Bankai. 236Getsuga_Tensho_leaves.png|Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshō leaves a fissure below Ichigo. 236Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 236Hollow_Ichigo_tells.png|Hollow Ichigo tells Ichigo he is more difficult to control than Ichigo may think. 236Reiatsu_emanates_from_Ichigo.png|Blue Reiatsu emanates from Ichigo. 236Hollow_mask_appears.png|A Hollow mask appears in Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ep236EnhancedGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo's enhanced Getsuga Tenshō. 237Ichigo_sits.png|Ichigo sits at a table with Ukitake and Shunsui. 237Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states it is not this simple. 237Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo meets with Rukia over Byakuya's disappearance. 237Ikkaku_asks_Ichigo.png|Ikkaku asks Ichigo if he does not remember his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. 237Gegetsuburi_attacks.png|Gegetsuburi attacks Ichigo while he is distracted by Ikkaku's dance. Gegetsuburi prepares to attack Ichigo.png|Gegetsuburi sneaks up behind Ichigo. Gegetsuburi throws his mace at Ichigo.png|Gegetsuburi hurls his mace at Ichigo. 237Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws Zangetsu. 237Blade_petal_cuts.png|A blade petal cuts Ichigo's face. 237Ichigo_is_engulfed.png|Ichigo is engulfed by a mass of blade petals. 237Ichigo_deflects.png|Ichigo deflects all of the blade petals. 238Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says he must figure out what is going on. 238Haineko_and_Tobiume_see.png|Haineko and Tobiume see Ichigo running along a path. 238Sash_wraps.png|Tobiume's sash wraps around Ichigo's throat. Ep238IchigoHainekoTobiume.png|Ichigo is confronted by Tobiume and Haineko. 238Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 238Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to draw the attention of Haineko and Tobiume. 238Ichigo_looks.png|Ichigo looks toward a nearby cluster of rocks. 238Ichigo_destroys.png|Ichigo destroys two ice spikes. 238Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Hyōrinmaru why his fighting skill matters. 238Ice_dragons_appear.png|Four more ice dragons appear around Ichigo. 238Ichigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands to know who Hyōrinmaru is. 238Hyorinmaru_uses.png|Hyōrinmaru uses Sennen Hyōrō, trapping Ichigo between several ice pillars. 238Ichigo_activates.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai, shattering his ice prison in the process. Ichigo Watches Hitsugaya fight.png|Ichigo watches as Hitsugaya fights Hyōrinmaru. 240Ichigo_concentrates.png|Ichigo concentrates. 240Rangiku_sits.png|Rangiku sits on Ichigo. 240Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Rangiku to get off of him. 240Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Rangiku and Momo of Hitsugaya's fate. Ichigo approaches Muramasa.png|Ichigo appears before Muramasa. 240Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa what Muramasa expecting Ichigo to come looking for him is supposed to mean. 240Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws Zangetsu. 240Senbonzakura_blocks.png|Senbonzakura blocks Ichigo's attack. Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku.png|Ichigo protects Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto from Senbonzakura's attack. 240Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Senbonzakura not answering his question is fine with him. 240Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears behind Ichigo. 240Ichigo_appears.png|Ichigo appears next to Senbonzakura. Ichigo creates clones with shunpo.png|Ichigo creates afterimages. 240Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 240Ichigo_wears.png|Ichigo wears his Hollow mask. 240Senbonzakura_uses_Senkei.png|Senbonzakura uses Senkei. 240Hollow_mask_dissipates.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask dissipates. 240Ichigo_asks_Byakuya_what_his_intentions_are.png|Ichigo asks Byakuya what his intentions are. 240Ichigo_wonders.png|Ichigo wonders what Byakuya is thinking. 241Renji_grabs.png|Renji grabs Ichigo by the collar. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe Byakuya has betrayed them. 241Ichigo_reveals.png|Ichigo reveals Byakuya is working with Senbonzakura. 241Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Nanao of Byakuya's betrayal. 241Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo angrily says Byakuya's name. 242Ichigo_lands.png|Ichigo lands behind Rukia and Renji. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura. 242Ichigo_clashes_with_Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo clashes with Senbonzakura. 242Ichigo_activates.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo faces off against Senbonzakura. 243Ichigo_breaks.png|Ichigo breaks free of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi by attacking it. 243Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires another Getsuga Tenshō. 243Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo. 243Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Senbonzakura's attack. 244Ichigo_and_Senbonzakura_leap.png|Ichigo and Senbonzakura leap toward each other. 245Ichigo_dodges.png|Ichigo dodges two streams of blade petals. 245Senbonzakura_pushes.png|Senbonzakura pushes Ichigo into the poisonous gas with two streams of blade petals. 245Ichigo_coughs.png|Ichigo coughs up liquid as the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō takes effect. 245Ashisogi_Jizo_stands.png|Ashisogi Jizō stands over an unconscious Ichigo. 245Ichigo_struggles.png|Ichigo struggles to free himself. 245Nemu_restrains.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo. Nemu restrains Ichigo, as Mayuri administers the vaccine.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo as Mayuri treats him. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 246Group_arrives.png|The group arrives at the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Ichigo_and_Yoruichi_discuss.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi discuss their lack of knowledge about Byakuya's motivations. 246Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Yoruichi if she believes Byakuya is in the cave as well. 246Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Minazuki to wait. 246Ichigo_runs.png|Ichigo runs toward Yamamoto's location. Kazeshini binds Ichigo.png|Kazeshini captures Ichigo. 246Kazeshini_turns.png|Kazeshini turns his hand into a kusarigama. 246Ichigo_arrives.png|Ichigo arrives at Yamamoto's location. 246Ichigo_looks.png|Ichigo looks at his hand. Ichigo comes across Yamamoto's barrier.png|Ichigo finds Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. 247Reiatsu_flows.png|Black-red Reiatsu flows along the blade of Tensa Zangetsu. 247Ichigo_dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. 247Muramasa_appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo. 247Reiatsu_surges.png|Ichigo's Reiatsu surges around him. 247Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. They await the outcome.png|Awaiting the outcome of Ichigo's attack. 247Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Ukitake why Muramasa would want to destroy the barrier. Muramasa reveals his true plans.png|Muramasa reveals his true plans. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Shunsui, and Ukitake stand surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. 248Tendrils_extend.png|Two tendrils of flame extend toward Ichigo. 248Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states they have to know why Muramasa went to Karakura Town. 248Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says this situation is his fault. 248Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō through a tear in Ryūjin Jakka's flames. 248Ichigo_dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Hyōrinmaru land before Yamamoto. 248Ichigo_escapes.png|Ichigo escapes the prison of fire. 249Muramasa_pushes.png|Muramasa pushes Ichigo to the side. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives to confront Muramasa. 250Koga_blows.png|Kōga blows Ichigo and Rukia away with an explosion of Reiatsu. 250Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands behind Uryū and pretends to be the manifested spirit of Ginrei Kōjaku. 252Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo and Rukia. 252Ichigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands to know why the truth behind Byakuya's betrayal was kept secret from them. 252Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Sado to pretend to be the manifested spirit of Uryū's Seele Schneider. 253Ichigo_and_Rukia_look.png|Ichigo and Rukia look at the Gillians in the center of the lake. 253Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Muramasa's attack. 253Ichigo_and_Muramasa_clash.png|Ichigo clash with Muramasa. 253Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to knee Muramasa in the head. 253Ichigo_bifurcates.png|Ichigo bifurcates a Hollow. Ichigo releases a Getsuga directly at Muramasa.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō directly at Muramasa. 253Ooze_engulfs.png|The ooze engulfs Ichigo. Ichigo_emerges_in_Koga's_inner_world.png|Ichigo emerges within Kōga Kuchiki's inner world. 255Ichigo asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa where they are. 255Ichigo_and_Muramasa_clash.png|Ichigo and Muramasa clash. 255Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts the wave behind him in half. 255Ichigo fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Muramasa. 255Tentacles coil.png|Several tentacles with hands coil around Ichigo's shoulder and head. 255Ichigo_glows.png|Ichigo glows with red-black Reiatsu. 255Ichigo_attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Muramasa. 255Reiatsu_surges.png|Red-black Reiatsu surges along Ichigo's sword. 255Muramasa_appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_vs._Muramasa.png|Ichigo and Muramasa cross swords. Ichigo_surrounded_by_illusions_of_Muramasa.png|Several clones of Muramasa appear around Ichigo. 255Ichigo_is_slashed.png|Ichigo is slashed across the chest. 255Dust_swirls.png|Dust swirls around Ichigo. Muramasa_appears_behind_Ichigo.png|Muramasa reappears next to Ichigo. 255Ichigo_slashes.png|Ichigo slashes at Muramasa, who blocks with his sword. 255Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa likely already knew what the foundation of the relationship between a Zanpakutō spirit and a Shinigami is. 255Energy_falls.png|Blue energy falls around Ichigo. 255Ichigo_pushes.png|Ichigo pushes Muramasa away. 255Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Muramasa to give up. 255Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Muramasa's attack. 255Ichigo_proclaims.png|Ichigo proclaims a Zanpakutō spirit should have free will just like its Shinigami master. The_end_of_the_conflict.png|Ichigo and Muramasa attack each other. 255Ichigo_holds.png|Ichigo holds Muramasa's hand and comforts him in his last moments. 255Ichigo_smiles.png|Ichigo smiles. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 257Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Keigo if he is dead. 257Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks the Tōjū's attack. Ichigo subdues the Toju.png|Ichigo subdues the Tōjū. 257Ichigo_asks_Hitsugaya_what_is_going_on.png|Ichigo asks Hitsugaya what is going on. Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrive at Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya at Urahara's. 257Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says there is more work for him again. Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Toju.png|Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Tōjū. 257Ichigo_clashes.png|Ichigo clashes with the Hollow Tōjū. Ichigo deflects the Hollow Toju's Cero.png|Ichigo blocks a Cero. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping after the incident. Ichigo appears before Renji and Chimpette.png|Ichigo appears before Renji. 258Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Renji what they are doing here. 258Ichigo_encounters.png|Ichigo encounters Renji and Saru in the park. 258Ichigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands to know what Hebi is doing here. 258Hebi_walks.png|Hebi walks toward Ichigo while carrying Karin on his back. Snakey hands Karin back to Ichigo.png|Hebi hands Karin back to Ichigo. 258Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states he thought Karin and Yuzu would sleep in the living room all night. IchigoRukiaUraharaDiscussingRecentAttacks.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara discuss the recent high school student attacks. 261Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Urahara if the recent attack involves the Tōjū. 261Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo meets with Urahara and Rukia over last night's attack. 261Ichigo_and_Rukia_observe.png|Ichigo and Rukia observe the crime scene. Orihime Inoue and Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mouthless Toju.png|Orihime and Ichigo vs. Mouthless Tōjū. 261Ichigo_forces.png|Ichigo forces the Mouthless Tōjū's claws back. 261Ichigo_and_Mouthless_Toju_clash.png|Ichigo and the Mouthless Tōjū clash. Ichigo faces off against the Toju.png|Ichigo faces off against the Mouthless Tōjū. Orihime uses Soten Kisshun on the Toju.png|Ichigo watches as Orihime uses Sōten Kisshun on the Tōjū. 265Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Ulquiorra they should start their fight up again after having been put on hold for so long by the producers. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Renji and Ichigo Spar.jpg|Ichigo and Renji spar. Ichigo Beats Renji.jpg|Ichigo sparring. Ichigo Folds Laundry.jpg|Ichigo folds laundry. Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia and Ichigo come across the body. Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Ichigo discovers Nozomi on his bed. Ep317RukiaSensesNothing.png|Rukia senses nothing from the girl. Ep317IchigoLooksAfterNozomi.png|Ichigo recalls the girl is still asleep. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Ichigo introduces Nozomi to his family. Ep317RukiaWantsToLeave.png|Rukia refuses to linger. Ep317RunningFromTheKōtotsu.png|They run from the Kōtotsu. Ep317IchigoCrashLands.png|Ichigo lands badly after losing control. E317 Urahara warns Ichigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo about his fragile powers. E317 Hitsugaya arrest Ichigo.png|Hitsugaya attempts to arrest Ichigo as a material witness. Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo is arrested as a witness. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia arrives at Ichigo's cell with Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia and Ichigo hide from the searching Shinigami. Ep318IchigoRecallsLosingThePass.png|Ichigo recalls losing his pass in the Dangai. Ep318RukiaTheory.png|Rukia tells Ichigo her theory. Ep318IchigoAppealsToIkkaku.png|Ichigo appeals to Ikkaku. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Ikkaku and Renji confront Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo and Rukia vs. Reigai-Renji and Reigai-Ikkaku. Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi helps Ichigo and Rukia by binding the Reigai of Ikkaku and Renji. Ep318YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi elaborates on Reigai. Ep318RukiaStopsIchigo.png|Rukia stops Ichigo. Ep318RukiaSearching.png|Rukia searches the computer. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia and Ichigo observe a recording of Nozomi. Ep319RukiaUpset.png|Rukia scolds Ichigo. Ep319ArriveAtSenkaimon.png|The group arrives at the Senkaimon. Ep319IchigoBattlesIkkakuClone.png|Ichigo battles Reigai-Ikkaku. Ep319BackToBack.png|Ichigo and Rukia are surrounded. Ep319RushToSenkaimon.png|They rush to the Senkaimon. Ep319IchigoQuestionsInaba.png|Ichigo questions Inaba. Ep319IchigoDonsMask.png|Ichigo dons his mask. Ep319InabaStabsIchigo.png|Inaba stabs Ichigo. Ichigo attacks Inaba, taking him by surprise.png|Ichigo attacks Inaba. Ichigo cut by Inaba's Zanpakuto.png|Ichigo cut by Inaba. Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack.png|Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320KonGrins.png|Kon grins broadly as Rukia and Ichigo leave. Ep320RukiaSuggestsSecret.png|Rukia suggests Nozomi holds a deep secret. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Ep320KonOffersSkewer.png|Kon offers Nozomi a skewer from the barbecue. Ep323IchigoRukia.png|Ichigo clashes with Rukia's Reigai. Ichigo passes by his friends.png|Ichigo flies over his friends. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Yamamoto arrives on the scene. Ep334Protect.png|Renji and Ichigo protect the others. Ep334IchigoInabaClash.png|Ichigo tries to fight Inaba. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo shows up to protect Nozomi again. Ep333RegaiUkitakeRedirects.png|Reigai-Ukitake redirects Getsuga Tenshō. Ep333ReigaiUkitakeVSIchigo.png|Ichigo battle Reigai-Ukitake. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo awakens to see Urahara. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji and co try to cheer up the powerless Ichigo. Ichigo heads into the Cleaner.png|Ichigo attempts to recover traces of his power. Ichigo makes his way out of the Cleaner.png|Ichigo runs from the Kototsu. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Regrouping at Urahara's training area. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Kon chat. Ichigo bursting through the floor.jpg|Ichigo bursting through the floor. Ichigo squished by the Gigai.jpg|Ichigo squished by the Gigai. Ep330Shopping.png|The group shopping. Ep330UryuIchigo.png|Ichigo invites Uryū for dinner. Ep332ZarakiExplosion.png|Reigai-Kenpachi reappears. Ichigo bound to the floor.png|Ichigo bound on the floor. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|They face off against Inaba. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334IchigoDefeated.png|Inaba defeats Ichigo. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. InabaCutsDownIchigo.png|Inaba cutting down Ichigo. IchigoAndKonRescuers.png|Ichigo and Kon going to save Nozomi. Ichigo saves Nozomi.JPG|Ichigo saves Nozomi from a Reigai. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia removes Ichigo from his body. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. the Reigai.png|Ichigo is surrounded by Reigai. Pill Congregation.png|Ichigo stands over the defeated Reigai. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Kenpachi tells Ichigo to stay. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Nozomi heals Ichigo. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo asks to go to Soul Society. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Nozomi tells Ichigo to be safe. Ichigo Fights Inaba.png|Ichigo fights Inaba. Inabas Ability.png|Inaba traps Ichigo in the Dangai. Ep328IchigoWakes.png|Ichigo awakens. Ep328FigureAppears.png|Ichigo sees a figure before him. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara and Renji rescue Ichigo. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave. Kon is told he can come to save Nozomi.png|Kon asks to accompany Ichigo to Soul Society. Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara warns Ichigo of risks. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Urahara explains about the Dangai and Inaba's interest in it. Hollow Ichigo attempts a takeover.png|Ichigo's powers are returned, but are highly unstable. Ep340IchigosMaskBreaks.png|Ichigo's mask breaks off after protecting Rukia. Ep340AttackDivides.png|Yushima's attack splits. Ep340KonInNemu.png|Kon using Nemu's Reigai. Ep341MaskedIchigoGetsuga.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Yushima. Ep341IchigoBlocksYushima.png|Ichigo block Yushima. Ep341IchigoVsYushima.png|Ichigo battles Yushima. Ep341YushimaStopsIchigo.png|Yushima stops Ichigo from killing him. Ep341YushimaBeginsAttack.png|Yushima initiates Renzan - Hajō Kūri to destroy Soul Society. Ep341IchigoDefeatsYushima.png|Ichigo defeats Yushima. Anime Volume Covers Bleach_volume_one_Japanese_Edition_DVD_Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 1. Bleach_Vol._6_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 6. Bleach_Vol._11_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 11. Bleach_Vol._16_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 16. Bleach_Vol._23_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 23. Bleach_Vol._31_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 31. Bleach_Vol._38_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 38. Bleach_Vol._41_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 41. Bleach_Vol._56_Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 56. Bleach_Vol._65_Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 65. Bleach_Vol._76_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 76. Bleach_Vol._77_Cover.jpg|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of Volume 77. Bleach_Vol._82_Cover.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Volume 82. Bleach_Vol._83_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 83. Bleach_Vol._88_Cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 88. Bleach_season_1_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki on the cover of the Season 1 box set. Bleach_season_2_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo and Renji Abarai on the cover of the Season 2 box set. Bleach_season_3_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo and Tōshirō Hitsugaya on the cover of the Season 3 box set. Bleach_season_4_part_1_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first half-season box set of Season 4. Bleach_season_4_part_2_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū Ishida on the cover of the second half-season box set of Season 4.]] Bleach_season_5_boxset_cover.png|Ichigo and Byakuya Kuchiki on the cover of the Season 5 box set. Season_6_Half-Season_Box_Set_Part_1.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of the first half-season box set of Season 6. Ichigo Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc Bleach cover 01.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 1. Bleach cover 08.jpg|Zangetsu on the cover of Volume 8. C 025 cover.jpg|Ichigo and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 25. Ch 054 cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 54. Ch 055 cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 55. C67 cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 67. Ch 053 cover.jpg|Ichigo and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 53. Chapter68Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime and Chad on the cover of Chapter 68. 87Ikkaku_splits.png|Ikkaku splits his Shikai, surprising Ichigo. Soul Society arc C71 cover.jpg|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 71. C73 cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 73. C74 cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 74. C85 cover page.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 85. C88 cover page.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 88. C95 cover page.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 95. C112 cover page Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 112. C124 cover page Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 124. C137 cover Ichigo Renji.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 137. C151 cover Ichigo Sōkyoku.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 151. C153 Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 153. Bleach cover 19.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 19. C163 Cover Page.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 163. Chapter171Cover.png|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171. C174 cover Ichigo and renji.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 174. C176 cover Ichigo kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 176. C181 cover page.png|Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia in the background in the cover of chapter 181. C182 cover page.png|Ichigo and the Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 182. C183 cover Ichigo Hirako.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Shinji Hirako on the cover of Chapter 183. C188 cover Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 188. C189 cover Ichigo Ishida.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryū Ishida on the cover of Chapter 189. C196 cover Rukia Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki on the cover of Chapter 196. C217 cover page Kurosaki Ichigo.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 217. Hueco Mundo arc C239 Original Cover.jpg|Ichigo, Urahara, Hitsugaya, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 239 C253 cover Ichigo & Nel Tu.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 253. C270 cover page.png|Ichigo and The Espada on the cover of Chapter 270. C278 cover page.png|Ichigo and The Espada on the cover of Chapter 278. C280 cover page.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 280. C282 cover page.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 282. C289 cover Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 289. Fake Karakura Town arc Ulquiorra_released_fighting_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo being attacked by Ulquiorra. Ichigo Hollow mask (ch344).png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask to attack Ulquiorra. Orihime shields Ichigo from Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo being protected by Orihime from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra_kills_Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo defeated by Ulquiorra in his Resurrección form. Ichigo pierced by Cero Oscuro.jpg|Ichigo with a hole blown through his chest by a Cero Oscuras. M7 Bleach Ch350 07-08.png|Ichigo's Hollow transformation stands over Orihime. Ichigo_breaks_free.png|Ichigo breaks free of his inner Hollow. 378-cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 378. Ichigo attacks Yammy.jpg|Ichigo vs. Yammy. Ichigo & Aizen - Fake Karakura.jpg|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. Ichigo pounces on Aizen (Take 2).png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Aizen (& Ichigo).png|Ichigo finds out Isshin is a Shinigami. Ichigo and Isshin.jpg|Ichigo supports an injured Isshin. Ichigo Jinzen.png|Ichigo engaged in Jinzen. Tensa_Zangetsu_Face.png|Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa_Zangetsu_rips_out_Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu rips out Ichigo's despair. Tensa_Zangetsu_attacking.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu attacking. Hollow Ichigo returns.jpg|Ichigo confronts his inner Hollow. Fused Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Tensa Zangetsu & Hollow Ichigo fuse together. Ichigo confronts Aizen.jpg|Ichigo confronts Aizen in Karakura Town while carrying an unconscious Isshin. Ch323 colourpage cover.jpg|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 323. Ch340 title cover.jpg|Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 340. C352 cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 352. IchigoBlocksKamishiniNoYari.png|Ichigo blocking Kamishini No Yari. Bleach 390 cover.png|Ichigo and Tōshirō on the cover of Chapter 390. Ichigo Trail Blazer.jpg|Ichigo's various stages. Ichigo blocks Aizen.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Kurohitsugi - Full Power.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. Ichigo strikes Aizen.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. IchigoItsThatAllYouGot.png|Ichigo taunts Aizen. Ichigolooksawayfromaizen.jpg|Ichigo looks away as Aizen is sealed. Become Getsuga.png|Ichigo uses Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Ishi.jpg|Post-Dangai training Ichigo. Tensa impaling Ichigo.png|The merged spirit impales Ichigo. Ichigo Getsuga.jpg|'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō'. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo's bag to him. Isshin out window.png|Ichigo sends Isshin out a window. Ichigo tied up.png|Ichigo after being tied up by Ikumi. Ichigo congrats Yuzu.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Ch426pg16 Ikumi with Kaoru, Ichigo.png|Ichigo watches Ikumi and Kaoru. Chapter433SadoShowsUp.png|Ichigo is surprised to see Sado at Xcution's hideout. Ch433pg18 Xcution members and Ichigo.png|Ichigo and the members of Xcution. Ichigo in Doll House.png|Ichigo in the doll house. Ch435pg4 Riruka looks in on mini Ichigo.png|A shrunken Ichigo talks to Riruka. Ichigofullbring.png|Ichigo trying to use Fullbring. Bleach FullBringGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo using his Substitute Shinigami Badge for Fullbring. Chapter440SadoNIchigoArrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. Ch441pg3 Ikumi tells Ichigo not to look out for her.png|Ikumi tells Ichigo not to protect her from the truth. Chapter444IchigoBadgeBeserk.png|Ichigo's badge starts to go berserk. Ichigo reiatsu.png|Ichigo in a shihakusho once more. Chapter445IchigoTsukishima.png|Tsukishima attacks Ichigo. Chapter445TsukishimaOverwhelms.png|Tsukishima overwhelms Ichigo. Chapter445GinjoProtects.png|Kugō protects Ichigo. Ichigo Attacks Tsukishima From Behind.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. C450 Kugo vs Ichigo.png|Kūgo fends off Ichigo's close range attack. Chap451Page16IchigosAbilities.png|Ichigo's Fullbring transforms again. Kugo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring.jpg|Kūgo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring. Ichigos Complete Fullbring.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. Ichigo Fullbring Rear.png|Rear view of Ichigo's completed Fullbring, with sword. Ch453pg4 Karin Yuzu stop Ichigo.png|Karin and Yuzu try to stop Ichigo from hitting Tsukishima. Ch453pg13 Keigo calls after Ichigo.png|Ichigo flees from his home. Ichigo in complete fullbring, assault Tsukishima.jpg|Ichigo appears behind Tsukishima to attack. Tsukishima loses arm to Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo cuts off Tsukishima's arm. Chapter456OrihimeHelpsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima from Ichigo's attack. Chapter456ChadAttacksIchigo.png|Sado attacks Ichigo. C453p4Ichigo & Tsukishima.png|Ichigo and Tsukishima clash. Chapter457Page18GinjoTakesHit.png|Kūgo takes the hit. C459p7IchigolosesFullbring.jpg|Ichigo loses his Fullbring. Rukia lieutenant.png|Rukia stabbing Ichigo. Ichigo new shinigami.png|Ichigo regains Shinigami powers. Ichigo and Rukia 460 cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia color spread from chapter 460. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi with Ichigo. Ichigo activates his Bankai.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ichigo New Bankai.png|Ichigo's new Bankai. -getsuga.jpg|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Kūgo. Chapter 476 Ichigo attacks Kugo.png|Ichigo cuts Kūgo. Ichigo greeted by Captains.png|Ichigo greeted by the captains upon his return to Soul Society. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Ichigo and friends fight Hollows.png|Ichigo and his friends about to fight Hollows. 481Ryunosuke_wakes_up.png|Ichigo tells Ryūnosuke Yuki he did not say anything. IchigoVsAsguiaro.png|Ichigo and Asguiaro Ebern fight. 483Ichigo_breaks.png|Ichigo breaks through the white columns. 485Nel_tackles.png|Nel tackles Ichigo. 487Pesche_explains.png|Pesche explains what will happen to the taken Arrancar and Hollows. 489Nel is shocked.png|Nel is shocked by Quilge Opie's defeat of the Tres Bestias. IchigoVsKirgesMen.png|Ichigo surrounded by Quilge's men. Ch490 Ichigo stops Kirge's attack.png|Ichigo stops Quilge's Heilig Pfeil. 490Ichigo counters.png|Ichigo counters Quilge's attack with a Getsuga Tenshō. 491Quilge appears.png|Quilge appears behind Ichigo. 491Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Quilge's attack. 491Quilge tells.png|Quilge tells Ichigo to aim before slashing. IchigoBankaiKirge.png|Ichigo attacking Quilge in Bankai. IchigoVsKirge.png|Ichigo pressuring Quilge. IchigoDroppingOnKirge.png|Ichigo overwhelming Quilge with his Bankai. C499p15 Ichigo Captures.jpg|Ichigo is trapped by Quilge. Ichigo's determination.PNG|Ichigo's determined face. Ch512IchigoDejaVu.png|Ichigo appears before Yhwach. Chapter513Cover.png|Ichigo confronting Yhwach on the cover of Chapter 513. Ichigo is pissed.PNG|Ichigo yells in anger at Yhwach. Ichigo exerts Reiatsu.PNG|Ichigo exerts his Reiatsu. Ichigo charges at Yhwach.PNG|Ichigo charges at Yhwach. Ichigo unleashes a Getsuga Tensho.PNG|Ichigo unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō. Yhwach stabs Ichigo.PNG|Ichigo is stabbed by Yhwach. Chapter513IchigoBlutVene.png|Ichigo uses Blut Vene to survive being stabbed in the neck. Chapter513IchigoBlastsBuckbeard.png|Ichigo releases a large amount of Reiatsu. 514Blut Vene blocks.png|Ichigo's Blut Vene blocks Yhwach's attack. Ichigo demands to know.PNG|Ichigo demands to know what Yhwach means. Yhwach attacks Ichigo.PNG|Yhwach attacks Ichigo. Ichigo tells Yhwach to stop.PNG|Ichigo tells Yhwach to wait. Ichigo says he won't let him go.PNG|Ichigo says he will not let Yhwach leave. Ichigo attacks.PNG|Ichigo attacks Yhwach. Ch514IchigoBrokenBlade.png|Ichigo's blade is broken by Haschwalth. Ichigo feels feels.PNG|Ichigo is troubled by recent events. Ch516 ZeroSquadArrives.png|Ichigo witnesses the arrival of the Royal Guard. 518Ichigo is told.png|Ichigo is told to do what is best for himself. 519Ichigo asks.png|Ichigo asks Ichibei Hyōsube about the Ōken. Ch519 WartimeVacation.png|Ichigo recuperates within Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs. Ch520 ARoyalSlap.png|Kirinji strikes Ichigo to prove he is healed. Ch521 ItsNotOver9000.png|Ichigo and Renji notice the empowering effects of the food. Ch522 ŌetsuPranking.png|Ichigo and Renji are tricked by Ōetsu Nimaiya. Ch523 SpiritsAreNOTWithYou.png|Ichigo and Renji are attacked by Asauchi. 528Ichigo returns.png|Ichigo returns to the Human World. 528Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Isshin. IchigoRealizes.PNG|Ichigo reflects on what Yhwach said. IchigoSerious.PNG|Ichigo's reaction to Isshin's flashback. Ichigo leaving.png|Ichigo states he is going somewhere. Mera pops out.png|Mera appears to bring Ichigo back to Nimaiya's palace. AsauchiSubmittingToIchigo.JPG|The Asauchi accept Ichigo's presence. TheChosenOne.JPG|Ichigo selects his Asauchi. NimaiyaSlide.JPG|Ichigo comes crashing down the slide. 540Ichigo talks.png|Ichigo talks with Nimaiya. Ichigo confronts Zangetsu.png|Ichigo confronts Zangetsu. Ichigo is engulfed.png|Ichigo is engulfed by light. 542Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Zangetsu. Zangetsu Shikai Version 3.png|Ichigo holds his new Shikai. 542Ichigo senses.png|Ichigo senses both his inner Hollow and his Quincy powers within Zangetsu. 555Ichigo's_new_look.png|Ichigo's new clothes. 582Candice_attacks.png|Candice Catnipp attacks Ichigo. 582Ichigo's_newer_clothes.png|Ichigo's new Shinigami uniform. 583Candice_clashes.png|Ichigo clashes with Candice. 583Getsuga_Jujishou.png|Ichigo fires Getsuga Jūjishō. 584Ichigo_vs._Sternritter.png|Ichigo prepares to face off against eight Sternritter at once. 585Meninas_attacks.png|Meninas shoves Ichigo into a building. 585Sternritter_places.png|The Unnamed Male Sternritter places his gun against Ichigo's head. 585Bazz-B_appears.png|Bazz-B appears behind Ichigo. Covers and Posters Ichigo_Zangetsu_Music.jpg|Zangetsu and Ichigo on a music cover. Ichigo_VIBEs,_pg153.png|Ichigo in Vibes. Ichigo_Rukia_Senkaimon_VIBEs.png|Ichigo and Rukia in Vibes. Ichigo_poster_akamaru_jump.jpg|Ichigo poster. Ichigo akamaru 2003 cover.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki 2003 cover. Photo.jpg|Ichigo and Rukia in the 2011 Bleach Calender. Ichigo Video Clips 4Reiraku.gif|Ichigo uses Reiraku. IchigoRegen.gif|Ichigo's Hollow Form's High Speed Regeneration. Mugetsu.gif|Ichigo uses Mugetsu. NewGetsugaTenshō.gif|Ichigo's new Getsuga Tenshō. FullbringGetsugaTensho.gif IchigoMaskingUp.gif Konsō.gif|Standard Shinigami ability, Konsō. Ichigo Movie Images Memories of Nobody Ichigo about to perform kenso.jpg|Ichigo about to perform Konsō. Ichigo finds a way into valley of screams.jpg|Ichigo enters the Valley of Screams. Ichigo ready for final battle.jpg Ichigo meets senna again.jpg|Ichigo sees someone very similar to Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion Ichigo vs kusaka.png|Ichigo and Kusaka clash. Ichigo trapped in ice2.png|Kusaka leaves Ichigo trapped in a prison of ice. Ichigo meets soifon.png|Ichigo encounters Suì-Fēng at the scene of the attack. Toshiro collapses.png|Hitsugaya collapses from his injury. Ichigo listening to rukia.png|Ichigo and Orihime listening to Rukia's explanation. Ichigo speaks with zangetsu.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu converse in his inner world. Ichigo breaks free of ice.png|Ichigo breaks free of the ice by activating his Bankai. Ichigo's group meets yoruichi and soifon.jpg|Inside the Ōin's territory. Ichigo with the oin.jpg|Ichigo with the restored Ōin. Fade To Black FTB IchigoVsSerpent.png|Ichigo versus an artificial serpent. FTB Ichigo and Byakuya.png|Ichigo speaking with Byakuya about Rukia. FTB IchigoVsHitsugaya.png|Ichigo fighting with Hitsugaya. FTB Gotei 13 suspects Ichigo.jpg|The Gotei 13 stops Ichigo. FTB Ichigo and Byakuya.png|Ichigo confronts Byakuya. FTB Ichigo the Esper.png|Ichigo and Renji using their spiritual sense. Dark Rukia fights Ichigo Kurosaki.jpg|Ichigo vs. Dark Rukia. FTB IchigoVsD-Rukia.png|Ichigo fighting with Dark Rukia. FTB Ichigo Prepares to save Rukia.png|Ichigo charging in to save Rukia. FTB Still Just Friends.png|Ichigo and Rukia Hell Chapter THVIchigo rips.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo tears off Ulquiorra's left arm and wing. THVIchigo kicks.png|Ichigo kicks a street thug in the face. THVIchigo meets.png|Ichigo is greeted by Rukia and Renji. THVGroup examines.png|Ichigo and his friends investigate the wreckage. Murakumo appears before Ichigo.png|Murakumo appears before Ichigo and his friends. THVIchigo is attacked.png|Ichigo is attacked by Taikon. THVHihio Zabimaru crashes.png|'Hihiō Zabimaru' crashes down in front of Ichigo. THVRenji explains.png|Renji explains the current situation to Ichigo. THVIchigo arrives.png|Ichigo arrives. Ichigo cuts Shuren.png|Shuren engages in battle with Ichigo. THVKokuto deflects.png|Kokutō deflects an attack meant for Ichigo. THVShuren invites.png|Shuren invites Ichigo to come to Hell. THVIchigo demands.png|Ichigo demands answers from Kokutō. THVOrihime heals.png|Ichigo looks on as Orihime heals Sado. THVKushanada chases.png|A Kushanāda chases Ichigo and the others. THVMask forms.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests without warning. THVRukia berates.png|Rukia berates Ichigo for not telling them he was going to use his Hollow mask. THVRenji intercepts.png|Renji defends Ichigo from Gunjō's attack. Ichigo fights against Taikon and Gunjo.png|Ichigo battles Taikon and Gunjō. THVGunjo chases.png|Gunjō chases Ichigo. THVMask forms again.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests again. THVIchigo enters.png|Ichigo and Kokutō enter the third level of Hell. THVIchigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts a Kushanāda in half. THVKokuto grunts.png|Kokutō grunts in pain as Ichigo tries to help him. THVKokuto reveals.png|Kokutō tells Ichigo why he is helping him. THVIchigo pulls.png|Ichigo pulls himself up. THVIchigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes Shuren's flame blast. THVKokuto questions.png|Ichigo stands nearby as Kokutō asks Shuren if he will fight them alone. THVIchigo is surrounded.png|Blue light surrounds Ichigo. THVIchigo prepares.png|Ichigo prepares to attack Shuren. THVIchigo finishes.png|Ichigo moves close to Shuren prior to finishing him off. THVGetsuga Tensho explodes.png|The Getsuga Tenshō explodes behind Ichigo. THVKokuto stabs.png|Kokutō stabs his blade into the ground next to Ichigo's head. THVKokuto stomps.png|Ichigo watches as Kokutō attacks the newly revived Shuren. THVIchigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Kokutō. THVIchigo's Reiatsu flares.png|An enraged Ichigo's Reiatsu flares. THVIchigo builds.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo builds a Cero to maximum power. THVIchigo lies unconscious.png|Ichigo lies unconscious with Yuzu Kurosaki. THVShield explodes.png|'Sōten Kisshun' explodes. THVIchigo screams.png|Ichigo screams in rage. THVByakuya enters.png|Byakuya enters the tent. THVByakuya tells.png|Byakuya tells Ichigo to think about his friends' intentions. THVChain glows.png|Ichigo watches as Yuzu's Hell Chain glows. THVOrihime grabs.png|Orihime grabs Ichigo from behind. THVIchigo appears.png|Ichigo arrives at the Gates of Hell. THVIchigo plunges.png|Ichigo plunges through the levels of Hell. THVIchigo dives.png|Ichigo dives towards the tower. THVIchigo states.png|Ichigo states he came here to defeat Kokutō. THVIchigo reappears.png|Ichigo prepares to attack Kokutō. THVIchigo prepares to fire.png|Ichigo prepares to fire a Getsuga Tenshō. THVMask begins to form.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask begins to form again. THVKokuto tells.png|Kokutō tells Ichigo he needs to become the monster in order to defeat him. THVKokuto steps.png|Kokutō steps on Ichigo's face. THVKokuto stabs Ichigo.png|Kokutō stabs Ichigo in the abdomen. THVGray substance bursts.png|A gray substance bursts from Ichigo's mouth and abdomen. THVIchigo breaks.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo breaks off one of his own horns. THVKushanada looms.png|A Kushanāda looms behind Ichigo. THVGolden light clings.png|Golden light clings to Ichigo. IchigoSkullClad.png|Ichigo's Skull-Clad Form. THVIchigo levels.png|Ichigo levels his sword at Kokutō. THVKushanada bow.png|The Kushanāda bow to Ichigo. THVIchigo cheers.png|Ichigo cheers. THVRenji and Uryu emerge.png|Renji and Uryū emerge as Ichigo looks on. THVIchigo reverts.png|Ichigo reverts to his normal form. THVKushanada attempts.png|A Kushanāda attempts to crush Ichigo and his friends. Category:Images